starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Starstruck/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E9 Echo Creek donut shop.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'we've been here for hours'.png S2E9 Star pops out of the dumpster.png S2E9 Pete carrying a bag of trash.png S2E9 Pete throwing garbage away.png S2E9 Pete saying hello to Marco.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pops out of dumpster.png S2E9 Mina stumbles out of the dumpster.png S2E9 Mina gathering donuts off the ground.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'some lady just got your donuts'.png S2E9 Star pops out of dumpster again.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry holding up a donut.png S2E9 Star Butterfly gasps deeply.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry dramatic posing.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry spinning around.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry striking a pose.png S2E9 Star shocked to meet Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'you're Mina Loveberry'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'are you a cop?'.png S2E9 Marco doesn't know who Mina Loveberry is.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'she's the greatest warrior'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly dramatic eye zoom.png S2E9 Marco Diaz incredulous.png S2E9 Mina runs around with bag on her head.png S2E9 Marco 'that's a lady who's lost her marbles'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly introduces Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I think that's her'.png S2E9 Marco pushes Star toward Mina.png S2E9 Star being pushed toward Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Star Butterfly meets Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'what are you doing on Earth?'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'I'm on vacation'.png S2E9 Star 'what are you gonna do on your vacation?'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry speaking worldly words.png S2E9 Star Butterfly in complete awe of Mina.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'when you've lost your marbles'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly shoving Marco away.png S2E9 Star Butterfly points to Echo Creek Park.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry looking toward the park.png S2E9 Mina 'the perfect place to view humanity'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'I will leave in two seconds'.png S2E9 Mina backs away from Star and Marco.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'boy, what a weirdo'.png S2E9 Marco notices Star has vanished.png S2E9 Star catching up to Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Star asks Mina Loveberry to train her.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry thinks about Star's request.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry agrees to train Star.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'you will not be disappointed'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'do something for me'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly bowing to Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Mina has a bag on her head again.png S2E9 Star trying to pull bag off of Mina's head.png S2E9 Marco Diaz in speechless surprise.png S2E9 Echo Creek Mud Pits sign.png S2E9 Mud Pits tour guide giving a tour.png S2E9 Mud Pits tourists listen to tour guide.png S2E9 Stocky blond tourist 'finally'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly hovering around Mina.png S2E9 Star getting a piggyback ride from Mina.png S2E9 Mina and Star climb into the Mud Pits.png S2E9 Tour guide 'a real educational treat'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry giving her first lesson.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry smears mud on her face.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'just don't think?'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'don't think'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly smears mud on her face.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry smears mud on Star's nose.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pointing at something.png S2E9 Mina points at a stuffed woolly mammoth.png S2E9 Mina climbs mammoth behind tour guide.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'ride, my great beast'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz and tourists staring at Mina.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'get down, ya weirdo!'.png S2E9 Mina commands the mammoth to move.png S2E9 Tour guide 'leave that mammoth alone'.png S2E9 Mina trying to get the mammoth to move.png S2E9 Tour guide 'I'm coming in to get you'.png S2E9 Tour guide starts sinking into the mud.png S2E9 Mina and tour guide sink into the mud.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'she's clearly lost it'.png S2E9 Mina 'I am the conqueror of the beast'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'lesson number one, Marco'.png S2E9 Old lady feeding birds in the park.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry giving her second lesson.png S2E9 Wide-eyed kids swinging on the swings.png S2E9 Mina 'be resourceful with finding material'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry breaks the swing chain.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'now I have a sturdy chain'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'just like arts and crafts'.png S2E9 Unnamed mother 'which ones are yours?'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz points at Star and Mina.png S2E9 Star and Mina terrorize the playground.png S2E9 Unnamed mother 'bless your soul'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly crawling through the sand.png S2E9 Star Butterfly finds an old shoelace.png S2E9 Star Butterfly finds a pinecone.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'everything's coming up Star'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry stealing a kid's baseball bat.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry stealing a baseball bat.png S2E9 Star 'did you finish building your weapon'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry presents her 'club'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly impressed by Mina's weapon.png S2E9 Star Butterfly presenting her weapon.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry confused.png S2E9 Star Butterfly talking about her weapon.png S2E9 Pinecone with drawn and flowers face on it.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I call him Davey'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'fantastic!'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry crying 'ho!'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly crying 'ho!'.png S2E9 Unnamed mother 'when they turn eighteen'.png S2E9 Hot dog vendor selling hot dogs.png S2E9 Marco, Star, and Mina in line to get hot dogs.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry giving her third lesson.png S2E9 Mina 'someone may be listening'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly taking notes.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pokes an old lady's head.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry talking to an old lady.png S2E9 Old lady 'not from around here, are we?'.png S2E9 Star calls Mina Loveberry a foreigner.png S2E9 Old lady talks about the United States.png S2E9 Unnamed old lady 'we're free'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'who makes the rules?'.png S2E9 Hot dog vendor 'we make our own rules'.png S2E9 Hot dog vendor biting a hot dog.png S2E9 Hot dog vendor grabs customer's money.png S2E9 Mina 'if you can do something or not'.png S2E9 Random cowboy with dog and bald eagle.png S2E9 Mina standing on top of two exercisers.png S2E9 Unnamed old lady 'sure!'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry juggling hackysacks.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'you betcha!'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry sets hot dog cart on fire.png S2E9 Hot dog vendor 'actually, that's arson'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz still in stunned surprise.png S2E9 Mina 'there are no rules on this planet'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz catching up to Star.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'you've gotta stop this'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'what am I doing?'.png S2E9 Marco 'you guys ruined the entire park'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly thinking thoughtfully.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'Mina was my idol'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz listening to Star Butterfly.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'didn't follow them around'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'your idol is bananas'.png S2E9 Star 'thanks for trying to look out for me'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly walking away from Marco.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'enjoy the park by myself'.png S2E9 Park police appear behind Marco Diaz.png S2E9 Park officer 1 'ask you a couple questions'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly climbing a hill.png S2E9 Star Butterfly still climbing a hill.png S2E9 Star Butterfly almost at the hill's summit.png S2E9 Star Butterfly reaches the top of the hill.png S2E9 Overhead view of Echo Creek Park hill.png S2E9 Mina beckons Star to the animal circle.png S2E9 Star Butterfly enters the animal circle.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'repeat these words'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly repeats after Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'o great battle lords'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly repeats 'o great battle lords'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'please protect us'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly repeats 'please protect us'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'the ruins of our victory'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly fails to repeat Mina's words.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'lead us to the battle'.png S2E9 Star and Mina battle-cry to the sky.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'what are we battling?'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pointing at joggers.png S2E9 Star Butterfly confused; Mina excited.png S2E9 Mina 'all the people of this forsaken planet'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly thinks Mina is kidding.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'that's wacky talk'.png S2E9 Overhead view of teens on soccer field.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry pretending to squish Hope.png S2E9 Mina 'guess who's gonna give them one'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry boops Star's nose.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry commands humans to kneel.png S2E9 Black jogger kneels to Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry excited to rule the humans.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I've made a huge mistake'.png S2E9 Park officer 1 'came out of a dumpster'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz talking to the park police.png S2E9 Park officer 1 'another gonzo donut collector'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz nonchalant 'yup'.png S2E9 Park officer 1 'they destroyed a family park'.png S2E9 Park officer 2 'I'd say the exact same thing'.png S2E9 Park police hear Mina Loveberry's voice.png S2E9 Park police look to the top of the hill.png S2E9 Park officer 1 turns on his helmet siren.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I can't take over the Earth'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'you're a warrior now'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry gathers humans together.png S2E9 Echo Creek citizens standing near a cliff.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I care about Earth'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry getting angry at Star.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry levitates into the air.png S2E9 Star Butterfly sees Mina Loveberry float.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry surges with magic power.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I thought being a warrior'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry glaring at Star Butterfly.png S2E9 Unnamed man 'don't we get a vote in this?'.png S2E9 Echo Creek citizens grumble at Mina.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'we ain't voting on this'.png S2E9 Unnamed man 'all those in favor'.png S2E9 Mina and some citizens raise their hands.png S2E9 Unnamed man 'all those opposed'.png S2E9 Other Echo Creek citizens raise their hands.png S2E9 Unnamed man counting the votes.png S2E9 Unnamed man 'we have ourselves a draw'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'I didn't vote'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'we're a team!'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry looking sad at Star.png S2E9 Star Butterfly deep in thought.png S2E9 Star Butterfly wipes mud off her cheeks.png S2E9 Star Butterfly renouncing Mina Loveberry.png S2E9 Echo Creek citizens cheering for Star.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry 'I thought you were a warrior'.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry taking Star's weapon.png S2E9 Star Butterfly laments the loss of Davey.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry returning to her dumpster.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry leaves through the dumpster.png S2E9 Park police arrive on the scene.png S2E9 Star Butterfly points to the dumpsters.png S2E9 Park police officer 2 doesn't find Mina.png S2E9 Park police officer 1 'magic does exist'.png S2E9 Star Butterfly 'you were right, Marco'.png S2E9 Marco Diaz 'some day-old baguettes'.png S2E9 Star and Marco watching the sunset.png S2E9 Mina smears mud on Davey's cheek.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry holding Davey wistfully.png S2E9 Mina Loveberry sits under a Mewnian tree.png Концепт-арты Starstruck concept 1.png Starstruck concept 2.png Star vs. the Forces of Evil magic concept.jpg Прочее Starstruck poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона